Hearts N Hooves Day
by Rocher1893
Summary: The mane 6, Miss Cheerilee, and Ditzy Doo have a great Hearts and Hooves Day. Spike might also have one as well.
1. The Day Before

The Day Before Love

Twilight Sparkle showed up at the spa house to meet with her friends. It is the day before Hearts and Hooves Day and they all decided to go to the spa and spend time together. When she walked in she seen Rainbow Dash in the spa bath with Cheerilee and Pinkie Pie. Then she saw Applejack, Ditzy Do (Derpy), and Fluttershy getting a hooficure.

Rarity ran in to the spa to see her best friends and tell them the great news she got when she was at her Canterlot boutique. "Girls, girls I have great news!" She told her friends and then turned to the spa ponies to say "The usual."

One the spa ponies smiled and got Rarity in to one of their spa chairs not occupied by some other pony.

"So what you're amazing news?" Twilight asked while getting a hooficure.

"Well…" Rarity said while getting her horn sharpened. "While at my Canterlot boutique Fashion Plate came by and loved my new desins. So he decide to honor my designs by giving me a day to show off my new Heats and Hooves Day fashions in a Canterlot exclvea show. How great is that." Rarity told her best friends beaming about how exited.

"That's so great Rarity!" Pinkie shouted in happiness for her friend.

"That is great, when are your leaving?" Cheerilee said from the spa bath.

"Tomorrow morning at sunrises."

"Do you want us to go with you in the morning?" Fluttershy asked getting her last hoof done.

"Oh if you girls don't mind that would be lovely." Then Rarity noticed that one of the friends missing. "Hey Twilight, were is Spikey?"

"He said that he had somethings he needed to do today."

"Really, did he say what he was doing?" Rainbow asked.

"No, but I did ask all he said is that he has things to do."

Pinkie got out of and then immediately jumped back in to the spa bath. Then said to her friends "Maybe he is getting us thing for Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"That would be really nice of him," Ditzy said happily. "I have never got anything for Hearts and Hooves Day."

"You haven't either?" Twilight asked feeling a bit better about never getting anything for the day of love.

"No, most of the colts were really mean to me… so… yeah." Ditzy had a tear in eyes.

"I am sorry Ditzy." Pinkie said looking at her friend sadly.

They eight ponies stayed at the spa for another hour or so and then one by one they started to leave.

Pinkie Pie was the first to leave. "Sorry girls, but I have to go. Mr. and Mrs. Cake need me to help make cupcakes and other delicious things. Tomorrow it sure to be really busy."

"Bye Pinkie" they all said together.

"I am going to leave to." Ditzy said minutes after Pinkie. "I still have work really early tomorrow."

"I better to get going too, I have a big day tomorrow." Rarity said happily.

Then Cheerilee looked at Twilight and asked, "Princess Twilight should we go and get the book about Hearts and Hooves? We were talking about."

"Of course, let's go and get it." Twilight smiled and they walked out talk about the days meaning and the way it was found.

Then Rainbow left saying she was going to practice her moves for the Wonderbolts. Then Fluttershy left saying how she has animals that she needs to feed. Applejack left with Fluttershy talking about an animal that seemed to be taking some of her apples. Fluttershy said she would talk to them and they went their separate ways.

Meanwhile Spike was indeed buying gifts for his friends. He was picking well-meaning and well thought out gifts for the eight ponies that was so nice to him and cared about him.


	2. Rarity

Rarity

The very next morning Rarity wake up, got her things gathered and double checked everything to make sure she was not for getting any of her new Hearts and Hooves Day line. They were sure to impress all the Canterlot elites. She was so happy that the fashion show was all about her new outfits. After she was sure she had everything, she went and began to make food for herself and her amazingly sportive friends.

Her friends knocked on the door right when she finished cooking their breakfast. Rarity opened the door to let them in. "Good morning girls, I made you all breakfast for all of us." Then she seen Spike. "Oh hi Spike. I didn't know that you were coming over."

Spike smiled. "Twilight told me about the great news about the Canterlot elites honoring your designs and I wanted to tell you that I am happy for you. I also wanted to help you with your things to the train."

Rarity smiled back at him and hugged him. "Thank you Spike. Now let's have some breakfast."

Soon they all showed up in the train station, Spike carrying all of Rarity's bags. "Thank you Spike, can you go ahead and put them on the train?"

"Okay Rarity." Spike did as she said, but before he walked back to his friends, he put somethings in her main bag. "Okay Rarity they are in the train now."

"Thank you again Spikey Wikey. I don't know what I would do without friendship."

"It is okay Rarity your friendship means a lot to me to."

"All aboard that's going to Canterlot." The train conductor called out after ten minutes.

"Well girls and Spike," Rarity started, "I will see you all tomorrow." She smiled and after all her friends hugging her, then she got on the train heading to Canterlot.

When the train stopped at Canterlot she stepped out of the train car and on to the train platform. 'Hello Canterlot, I missed you.' She said to herself smiling at the city. Rarity then noticed that a cab pony had a sign with her name on it.

"Are you Miss Rarity?" the pony asked looking at her.

"Why yes I am." She said smiling getting in the cab pony. He put her things in the wagon that he pulled. As soon as Rarity got in he took he to her the Canterlot castle because the last time Princess Celestia gave her a room there and is doing it again upon Twilight request like last time.

"I will just be a moment, my good colt." Rarity said stepping out of the cab.

The cab pony asked if she need help with her bag, but she said no because she need to get dressed and she didn't want him to strain himself. So he stayed there and she went to her room. When she was taking the things out of her bags she found a box and a note taped to it. The note was from Spike and it read:

Dear Rarity,

Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, you're one of my best friend so I got you a gift for today. It's not much, but I believe you will like it a lot. I also want you to know that I am over my crush for you, but that's not to say I will not help you if you want or need me to. I have find a new love and we have been together for about a month now. I will tell you all about when you get back to Ponyville.

Your friend,

Spike

When she was done with the letter she was in tears, but not about Spike no longer having a crush on her, but that he was in love and wanted to tell her. She had always thought of Spike as one of best friends as well and to think the sweetest and kindest of her friends (other than Fluttershy) was in love with some pony made her so happy for him. After that she opened the box and in it was a gem the was bright purple with a hint of white in the middle, tears again showed up, but she had to stop herself and went back to what she was doing. Once she finished organized her things in the room before she fix herself back up after the train and cab ride here. When she was done she was headed back to the cab, but stop for a second and put the gem that her good friend gave her on the drees she was going to wear to the fashion show. When she finally came out the cab pony said she looks great and she thanked him for the nice compliment.

When she showed up at the at the boutique she was greeted by many well-dressed colts and mares that showed her in to the most beautiful room she had ever seen that she did not design herself.

As soon as she showed the area where the show would be, Rarity went to the back were her and the other mares were getting ready for the fashion show. One by one the mares picked out what dresses they wanted to wear. Rarity was exceptionally proud of the new designs, but the one that she loves the most was the one that adorned her. It was are bright red that had white heart shaped lace around the bottom of it and in the front of the drees was a single purple gem with the hint of white in the middle in the shape of her cutie mark that Spike gave her.

After the show she and the other models were mingling with the other ponies in the audience when somepony said her name.

"Miss Rarity?" a very familiar voices said. "I have to say I am very happy to see you and the beautifully made Hearts and Hooves Day outfits you created. Not to mention that amazing outfit your wearing"

"Fancy Pants, why thank you so much." Rarity said with a light blush coming across her face. The moment she meet Fancy back when she visited Canterlot she thought he was handsome and very gentle-pony, however she knew he was not available. He was with Fleur-de-lis and they had been together for two years. Then she noticed that she was not here. "Fancy where is Fleur-de-lis?"

"Oh… well we are not together anymore do to the fact we seemed to not be a good match for each other. She is living in Manehattan with a nice colt they look good together. I am happy for her."

"I am so sorry to hear that. Are you okay?"

"Yes, well in some ways it's a good thing it happened, but I wish I had seen the signs before hoof. So as to not go through the heartache of having her leaving." He stopped and looked at Rarity in the eyes. "You know my dear you have to most beautiful blue eyes that dress really brings them out."

"Thank you." Rarity said shyly which even to her seem somewhat out of character for her. 'Oh well' she told herself 'maybe Fancy Pants won't notice.'

They talked for a while, but soon they both slowly talked to the other ponies in the ball room. Mostly Rarity though because most all the pony came to see her and her beautiful dress. All too soon the end of the party came, all the ponies left slow and Rarity was headed back to her room, but a hoof on her shoulder stopped her in her tracks.

"Miss Rarity, I don't want to over step my boundaries. However, I was wanting to know if you would like to get lunch with me." When she said nothing he add, "My treat of course, Miss Rarity. Its fine you have other plans." He added on second thought because she is a very beautiful mare and more than likely has many stallion callers.

When Rarity fine fond her voice again she stammered, "I… I… um… would love to Fancy Pants. I couldn't think of a better way to spend this very lovely day."

Fancy Pants was surprised, but very happy to have, in his opinion, the most beautiful mare in the world at his side. What made it even better that she was not like the others in this town, she was different and he really wanted to get to know her more than what is shown on the surface.

They went to The Tasty Treat restaurant, Fancy and Rarity talked at first about nothing important, until Fancy asked, "My dear Rarity, do you have any sisters or brothers and what do your parents do for a living? What is your friends like? Sorry if you don't want to answer, I just want to know more about you."

"Oh… its fine, and I have one sister named Sweetie Belle. She just got her cutie mark and so did her two best friends. They even made a group named the Cutie Mark Crusaders. They help ponies that are unsure of their marks."

"She sounds sweet."

"She is," Rarity smiled. "As for my parents' jobs; my father is a hoof ball coach and as for my mother, she bakes cookies and sells they at the concession stands at dad's games. So, they are hardly around when the hoof ball season starts."

"My father ran a company that buys and sells real estate."

"That's is fantascke. How are he doing?"

"He's are doing very well still." He said smiled. "I work as a business manager for some main places around, I like my job, but sometimes it get a bit boring. Do you ever feel that way?"

"Every now and again, but I love what I do, even if sometimes it don't go according to plan. Besides as long as one pony likes what I do my work it's worth it."

"I like the way you look at things, Miss Rarity."

They talked like that the entire time they were at the restaurant and learning about each other lives. Rarity and Fancy Pants seemed to have more in common than one would think, but they did and so they talked for hours even after they left the restaurant. Soon they both were in the Canterlot garden sitting on a bench facing towards the slowly setting sun.

"Thank you so much Fancy, today has been a day to remember." Rarity said smiling so very bright. She would think back on this day when she truly need a smile in the future.

"No Miss Rarity, I should be think you." He said a bit doleful. "For me this a day has always been sad."

"Why? You had a mare friend, why were you always sad?"

"Because of my mother's death was on this day." He looked at her and seen the troubled look in her eyes and add, "Don't worry she went peacefully and I know she is in a far better place than this." He stopped again a slight happy smile fell on his lips. "Miss Rarity, I have a question for you, feel free to say no after what I just told you, but would you be my very special somepony and my mare friend as well?"

When he finished his question she was stunned and couldn't say a word. So in lieu of saying yes she placed her hoof on his shoulder, to get his attention and placed her lips to his.

Fancy Pants was shocked, but once his senses came back he kissed her back right as the sun set in front of them. Some where in Ponyville fireworks were set off and some of the ponies could see them, including Rarity and Fancy Pants.

They walked in silence until they were back to Rarity room at the castle. She was the one the broke the silence. "You did mean what you asked me, didn't you?"

"Yes I meant every word of it Miss Rarity. I truly want you to be mine… only if you want to."

"I do more than anything." Rarity said shyly and then added, "You don't have to call me Miss Rarity. You can call me just Rarity, if you want."

"Thank you Rarity. I will see you tomorrow."

"I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"I know, but I want to see you off. If that's okay?"

Rarity smiled, "I would like that a lot."

Fancy smiled back, "Good night Rarity."

"Good night Fancy Pants." She went in to her room and laid herself on the bed and scream with joy in to her pillows. Today was the best day in the whole wide world of Equestria. Rarity fell a sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
